Gilmore Girls: Moments in Time
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: A brief (it could be way longer) continuation of the GG: A Year in the Life. Those 4 final words were a bombshell, this was not how Lorelai wanted to hear this particular news. The next step is tricky, and could lead to heartache. Also, what the HEY NOW are we going to do about -him- ? MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!


**Gilmore Girls: Moments in Time.**

 **(AN: I do have a full idea, these are just two pages I wrote quickly after the Special, looking for feedback before I commit to a full fic!)**

 **2016:**

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

The longest moment of silence followed. Rory wasn't at all surprised when it was her mother who broke the silence first.

"Wow, new record, huh? I'm even impressed with myself, newly-wed to Grandma in less than a day. T-That's pretty baller. Is that appropriate? Baller? I mean, considering what you had to go through in order to get into this predicament."

"Mom! Really?"

"What?!"

"Gross..." Rory shifted a tad uncomfortably. She pushed a few loose strands of her hair back behind her hair as he mom continued to prattle at top Lorelai, speed.

"I'm in a state of shock, kid, I-I-I-I don't know what to say. You're still living at home."

"I know."

"You're quote un-quote 'writing a book' that you just started."

"I- I know, but that's not fair." Rory defended herself quickly, though her voice stuttered a bit – this was not how this conversation was supposed to go. "I always finished what I start, you know that. You know that, it's the classic Gilmore way, we struggle, and we come out on top."

"Yes, but this isn't just one challenge, Rory, this is a lifetime commitment, and already it isn't exactly the cookie-cutter scenario I always pictured receiving this news in. Like I said; living at home, and 'writing a book.'"

"10 minutes ago you were totally on board with the book! You were supporting the book!" Rory was becoming flustered listening to her mother talk. This wasn't right. This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go. Almost as soon as Rory said the word 'pregnant' was when everything seemed to spiral out of control.

"Well" Lorelai defended "10 minutes ago there wasn't another mouth to feed. 10 minutes ago, the only future you were gambling was your own – which is fine, you I can support no problem. A-and yeah retroactively a baby too, but baby's grow – and fast, and Luke and I only have the 1 guest room."

"My room." Rory pointed out. "And I don't have to live with you. I've become a very frugal since Grandpa, and with the money he left me, I can still afford to live in Queens for a few years. Even with a baby, especially now that I'm not flying back to London regularly to see…" Rory rendered herself speechless.

"The father?!" Lorelai snapped a bit.

"Mom." Rory said lightly. Her eyes watering, oh this was getting complicated. "He can't know."

"He has to know." The second Lorelai saw those tears, it was like super-mom suddenly kicked in. Her tone shifted from utter-shock to soft, but still supportive. "But he doesn't have to be involved kid. You can't keep this from him, but you can maintain control. Between your Grandmother, Luke, and I, you're going to have everything you need and more. Logan-" Lorelai finally landed on the name, she bit back on it as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. She assumed it would for a while, he did this to her little girl.

"He'll leave her." Rory referred to Claudette in a choked sob. "I can't do that to her." She put her face in her hands. "I can't be the Sheri."

"He has to know." Lorelai reaffirmed to her daughter, while systematically putting her arm around Rory's shoulders – pulling her into a hug. "And if he leaves her over it? I mean Rory, I don't know the poor girl, but even I think she deserves better. But under no circumstances does it mean that you have to get back together with him. Not for one second."

"If he knows." Rory said lightly. "We'll have to tell Mitcham."

"One step at a time." Lorelai urged. "Don't stress over it, okay? Mitcham of all people can wait. If it helps, I didn't exactly go racing to find Strobe."

"Do you think he'll demand the baby's last name be Huntzberger?" Rory's breath caught a bit at a thought.

"No." Lorelai promised. "Even if I'm wrong, it doesn't matter in the slightest what he wants. It's all about what you want."

"What I want." Rory repeated to herself quietly. The words mulled around in her head, but it didn't take long. "Definitely feels like a Gilmore. I've never been this sick in my life." She leaned further into her mother, Lorelai was chuckling softly at her daughter's sentiment.

"What's happening over here?" Luke had come up to the gazebo to check on the girls. "Everything okay?"

That's when Rory suddenly doubled over, throwing up right on the bottom steps of the gazebo. Luke's gaze quickly shifted to Rory, looking a tad terrified.


End file.
